


泌尿外科

by FakeHEasurBF



Category: Chinese Singer RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeHEasurBF/pseuds/FakeHEasurBF
Summary: 你的職業生涯中，遭遇了一場夢幻。
Relationships: Fei Yu-Ching/You, 費玉清X你
Kudos: 1





	泌尿外科

“下一位！”你向門口喊了一聲，將掛在下巴上的口罩挪到鼻樑上戴好。  
有人轉開了門把手進了診室，他走路靜悄悄的，進了門後又盡量不發出聲音的把門關好。  
診室僅有一盞發出暖白光的檯燈，昏暗的很。來人戴著帽子低著頭，把病例與檢查表格遞給你。  
你從他手上接過，抬眼掃了他一眼，“帽子脫掉掛到邊上。”  
他手按在帽簷停頓了一會兒，仿佛想了一下，脫下帽子掛到一邊。他的劉海軟軟的掉到眼前，他用手梳理著。  
你看著他的臉，好眼熟，是哪個電影明星？還是哪個唱歌的？  
發現你在看他，他馬上扭開了頭。  
“褲子脫到膝蓋，先去那邊趴著躺下。”來泌尿外科檢查的八成都這樣，你心下嗤笑，向旁邊的床示意抬了抬下巴。  
你拉上了門口的布簾，轉回頭翻看病曆。  
姓名:張彥亭  
年齡:64  
張彥亭？好耳熟的名字，是誰來著？哦！這不是著名歌手費玉清的本名嘛？  
你靠在轉椅上，兩腳點地一轉一滑，將自己推到了床前。  
費玉清褲子就脫了一半，露出了半個光潔的屁股。他的手彆扭的墊在自己胯下。  
“不是讓你褲子拉到膝蓋？”你不耐煩，還沒等他有所動作，你直接伸手將他屁股上的褲子往下拉，誰知被他壓在身下的部分像是卡到了什麼，他連忙自己伸手調整，你等了幾秒，終於將他的褲子拉下到了膝蓋。  
縱然你看過的男女老少的屁股不下千萬了，但那麼挺翹的好像還是頭一個，光是平趴著這曲線就很誇張。當然你作為專業醫生，看屁股早已超脫了性的範疇。  
你轉到旁邊拿了一支粗口試管，又從熱敏打印機中取了屬於他的標籤，貼在了試管上。  
“最近七天沒有做愛過吧？預約的時候跟你講過不好做的。”你問。  
“沒有沒有。”費玉清的聲音很輕，大概是因為趴著臉又面對墻。  
“上次做愛什麼時候？”你一邊扭頭翻看著他的預約檢查單一邊問。  
一陣沉默。趴著的費玉清不安的扭動了一下。  
“自慰也算，上次射是什麼時候？”你最煩不配合回答的病人，搞得好像你有多想知道人家性愛隱私似的。  
“8……8、9天前……好像……”他支支吾吾的。  
“那剛好，七天之內射過七天之外長期沒射都會影響檢查結果，測出來前列腺會有炎症。”你解釋道，“自己把屁股抬起來，臉埋在枕頭裡，兩手肘撐在臉兩邊，膝蓋跪著，盡量用力把屁股翹高。”  
他猶豫了一會兒，終於彎起膝蓋跪起來，將屁股翹起來，遠離你的那隻手為了保持平衡趕緊撐在床上，但左手卻一直擋住生殖器不肯挪開。  
“有什麼好擋的？”你內心取笑，怕不是覺得自己小？你伸手抓住他左手手腕，強行拉開，引導他左右兩手肘穩定撐好。  
他正硬著。他的生殖器一點也不小，昏暗中暴著青筋正猙獰的舉著，而你之前沒看清，他的手掌根本擋不住，你移開他手時，生殖器勾到你的手指還彈跳了一下。  
硬也挺好，等下取前列腺液也比較方便。你從旁邊的盒子取了橡膠手套戴上，打開石蜡油的蓋子，將食指伸進去浸透。  
你用你的雙手拇指扒開他臀瓣，將石蜡油少量的塗在他的穴口。  
“感覺可能不舒服，忍一下。”你提示道，食指已抵在穴口，他下意識的往前瑟縮了一下。  
“忍住別動。”你再次提醒，“先做一下指檢。”  
你的食指前端緩慢了在穴口淺淺轉了一圈:“沒有痔瘡，沒有腫瘤。”  
你騰出左手，拿起試管接在他的生殖器頂端下:“要開始取液了。”  
你的食指緩慢的插了進去，一邊插一邊輕輕向下摸著，想要快速找到那個點。  
突然他悶悶的嗯了一聲，整個人顫抖了一下。  
就是這裡了，你開始緩緩按摩這個凸起的點，用實踐了成千上萬次熟悉的手法，由凸起邊緣向中間輕推，再輕按摩擦中間部分。  
費玉清嗚咽著，扭動著屁股下意識想要逃離。  
“別動！深呼吸！放鬆！”你開始不耐煩了，這人怎麼那麼多事，別人都能好好的忍著，怎麼他就一直動來動去。  
費玉清握緊了雙拳，保持雙手肘撐的狀態終於不再扭動，但你卻能很明顯的感受到他在收縮後穴。  
你繼續按摩著，他還是幾不可聞的發出一些嗯啊的聲音。他的生殖器頂端開始溢出液體，半透明略呈現乳白色的液體緩緩沿著試管壁流到底端。  
你看取得差不多了，便抽出手指，將試管插到試管架上，並脫下手套扔進垃圾桶。費玉清長舒一口氣，像是被突然抽乾了力氣，放下屁股，趴倒在床上。  
“休息一下可以出去了。”你在檢查單上寫了指檢結果，龍飛鳳舞的簽了名。你又將他插在病例裡的健保卡抽出來，在機器上刷了一下，等著打印機將結算單打印出來。  
你聽見身後翻身的聲音與細細碎碎布料摩擦的聲響，費玉清估計收拾收拾準備出去了。  
而打印機印刷的噪音中，你聽到費玉清在叫你:“醫生……”你轉頭，他坐在床邊，正眼神明亮但又可憐兮兮的看著你，“我這樣沒法出去欸。”他的手一攤，向你示意他的襠部。  
你一看，他還硬著，並且因為硬後形狀粗大，輕而易舉的能透過外褲看到輪廓。你的視線又重回他的臉，雖然昏暗得很，但你還是能看見他臉上的紅暈。他眉頭輕皺，微抿著嘴，看著你的眼神讓你心跳毫無緣由的漏拍了。  
“正常情況下，十來分鐘後就軟掉，要不你再多休息一下好了。”你避開他的眼神，佯裝毫無波瀾轉身面對桌面，結算單已經打好了，你從打印機裡抽出來拿起筆準備簽名。  
“可是很難受欸……”他的語氣軟軟的，聲音輕得很。  
你聽著他軟糯的聲音，忘記你要簽什麼了。  
你沉默了會兒， 深呼一口氣，又轉回去。你看著他鼻樑，盡量避免與他眼神接觸，“那你可以在這邊自慰。”你從邊上抽了一疊紙巾，放在床上。  
誰知他當著你的面，面對你側躺下來，他拉下褲子，輕抬臀部，褪到膝蓋處。他的手握住了自己的生殖器。你這才發現你的眼神情不自禁全程跟隨他的動作，完全移不開。他的手指修長又骨節分明，指甲修剪的乾乾淨淨，這樣的手握在生殖器上有一種異樣極端的色情。乾淨漂亮的手指轉著圈撫摸著生殖器頭部，將前列腺液擦滿了龜頭搞得亮晶晶的。他的呼吸開始粗重起來。你轉頭看他的臉，卻發現他一直在看你。  
你向來不喜歡與人對視，但你偏偏此時移不開視線。費玉清看著你，用那種毫無攻擊性，反而像毛茸茸的小動物的眼神看著你，而下面卻在上下套弄著自己的生殖器。  
病人、男人的生殖器、手，這都是每天工作中千篇一律的內容，但為何集中在費玉清身上畫面就如此的……香艷。你有些呼吸不暢，心跳的節奏讓你甚至覺得自己是不是有心律不齊的毛病。  
神使鬼差的，你甚至沒有戴手套，就將你的手指插入了石蠟油的瓶子。你的手指沾滿了油，你抽出來，多餘的油滴落在桌面上、地板上、床上。你的手臂架在他的大腿上，手腕轉向下，手掌摸上他的屁股。他面對你躺著，你看不到他的穴口位置，沾了油的手指到處摸索著，弄得他屁股上搞的都是油。  
他只是需要幫助而已，這樣讓他舒服一些早點回家。你的理智在瘋狂叫囂，而你又一瞬間給自己找了藉口。  
你終於摸到了入口。你輕車熟路的將手指插進去，不費吹灰之力的找到了那個凸起。  
他用氣聲輕歎……你轉頭發現他居然還在看著你。你與他對視著，用嫻熟的手法繼續按摩著。  
他眼角開始泛紅，看上去眼淚汪汪的煞是可憐，嗯啊的呻吟時不時從他半張的嘴中逸出，他突然伸手抓住你的另一隻手，引領你來到他的襠部。  
他的手那麼溫熱，握著你的手腕，明明看起來骨節分明觸感卻那麼柔軟。你的手插入他的兩腿間，他下意識的夾緊雙腿，你手指略微用力揉捏著他的大腿內側，你一邊揉捏一邊往上撫摸，你的手指來到了他的生殖器根部，靈巧的順著毛髮生長的方向輕刮，好像弄養他了，他又扭動了一下。  
終於你握住了他的生殖器。你也算閱雞無數，這款尺寸配這樣的硬度實屬少見，形狀也是生的相當漂亮，甚至包皮的長度都剛剛好。你還是一樣的手法，輕輕從下往上揉捏著，來到頂部的時候你拉下他的包皮，又稍加用力往頂部推，而你的右手配合著在他的後穴中繼續點按。  
他扭動的更厲害了，他的手掌與你一起上下摩擦著他的生殖器，你加快了逗弄後穴那塊凸起的速度。費玉清終於不再看你，他閉上眼猛然向後仰，你看到他喉結滾動著，他的汗水流過他脖子上的痣。  
他的呻吟聲更大了，你突然害怕被外面的人聽到，但你沒法停手，前列腺液不停的溢出，床單早已濕了一片，你趁他毫無防備時，狠狠按了後穴的凸起。他繃緊了身體，他馬上用自己那隻空閒的手捂住嘴巴，將銷魂的呻吟悶在嘴裡。他射了，精液飛濺的老遠。  
你沒有停手，依然保持極快的頻率擼動他的生殖器，他射了許久，隨著你的動作精液射的到處都是，你的白大褂上，他的上衣上，枕頭上，床單上，地上……  
你的手從他後穴抽出來，放開了他的生殖器。終於費玉清軟了身體，仰面躺在床上，還喘著粗氣。  
他雖是面色潮紅，但表情放鬆。你拿起那疊紙巾，為他清理衣服上的痕跡。  
他躺了一會兒，起身坐在床沿。他還沒穿上褲子，生殖器終於疲軟，安靜的躺在兩腿之間。  
“手上還有。”他將手舉到你面前，說。原來你給他的那疊紙巾已經用完了。  
他的手真的很美，青筋暴露，卻又不猙獰。你接過他的手，你不想用紙巾為他擦掉精液，那反而會讓紙巾的碎屑黏上去。  
你將他的手指依次含入嘴裡，為他舔乾淨精液。他沒有做聲就看著你認真在舔，你舔過手背的青筋，用舌頭感受著蜿蜒的脈絡，你舔過指縫，相比之下略顯粗糙的掌紋摩挲著你的舌苔。

“加害人，你是否承認在違反被害人張某之意願時，對被害人實行了猥褻行為。”  
你從回憶中掙脫出來，你抬頭看向法庭的圓形拱窗外，外面天氣甚好，萬里無雲。  
“是。”你轉回頭正視法官，回應道。  
旁聽席竊竊私語著。  
你低頭看自己的左手。這指尖曾撫摸過挺翹圓潤的曲線，你還記得拇指用力扒開臀瓣時肌肉的彈力，還記得指腹劃過白皙嫩滑大腿內側的觸感。  
你又看自己的右手。那時生殖器被你握在手中，就連手掌也能感受到蜿蜒青筋中的脈動，馬眼劃過拇指，源源不斷的前列腺液弄濕了你的手指，沿著指縫流下，流過你的手背、手心。  
你閉上眼恍惚起來，腦海中清晰可見白濁噴射而出的畫面，骨節分明的手指沾染著精液，而白皙嫩滑溫熱的手腕被你握在手中。法官宣讀判決的聲音離你遠去，你漸漸開始聽不見所處環境中的任何聲音，而費玉清的呻吟卻縈繞在你耳邊，那聲音貼的你耳朵太近，以至於你甚至好像感受到了耳邊的呼吸。  
“……據上論斷，應依刑法第221條第1項，被告犯強制猥褻罪，處有期徒刑參年肆月。本案經檢察官A提起公訴，檢察官B到庭執行職務。”  
你抬頭掃視一片混亂的旁聽席，都是各家媒體的記者，火急火燎的互相推搡著，著急衝出去爭搶獨家頭條。今日，受害者選擇不出庭，但你看到了他的經紀人，整個開庭期間都一臉嫌惡又憤怒的看著你。  
你的圍欄被打開了，警察粗魯的抓住你的手臂把你往外扯，你戴著手銬無法伸手扶欄杆，踉蹌著差點摔倒。警察冰冷的手用力壓住你的脖子，推著你向前走。  
你走出法庭的門，陽光透過窗戶肆無忌憚的照的走廊亮的讓人睜不開眼。你依稀看見走廊盡頭有個戴帽子的人站著，望著你。你停下腳步，屏住呼吸回望。你覺得陽光好像更刺眼了，照的你眼睛生疼。  
那人摘下帽子，手捋了捋軟軟的劉海，送了你一個天真無邪的笑。  
“走快點！”警察用力推了你一把，你只得繼續往前走，卻還一直回頭望，轉過一個彎，他的笑容漸漸消失在陽光裡。  
走出法院石製的氣派大門，兩邊早有記者與他的粉絲在等候，你開始耳鳴，聽不見記者詢問細節的問題與他粉絲的破口大罵。不停有人向你扔垃圾，浸了泔水的紙巾，臭不可聞的廚餘。骯髒的水順著你頭髮留下，手上的手銬碰撞著叮咚作響，你卻還一直在笑。


End file.
